


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: Tumblr SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Series, The Family Business, Tumblr Challenge, Women of Letters, hiatus challenge, men of letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia was sauntering into the library when she heard the footsteps behind her. She spun in their direction, surprised, she’d thought the bunker was empty when she heard the Impala rumbling away. The first thing she noticed was the muzzle of a pistol, held about a foot from her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my entry for Week 1 of @one-shots-supernatural‘s SPN Hiatus challenge. Originally it was meant to be Charlie X female!reader, but I got the prompt and my brain plotted without me, so it changed a little. I hope you enjoy! Also, it took me all week to write this because I rewrote it several times, so it is unbeta’d. Feed back is welcome!
> 
> Italics are personal thoughts, Prompt is in bold.
> 
> Originally posted on hardertobreatheat-night.tumblr.com. Check me out!

               Ophelia watched the bunker. She’d been gone for ten years and now two hunters appeared to be living in her home. How the hell hunters had even known the place existed, she didn’t know. What she did know was that it was about time for her to come home, regardless of who had taken up residence there. This bunker was hers, and she refused to be kept from it any longer.

               Ophelia heard the old Impala pull away from the bunker more than she saw it, as she walked up to the bunker’s heavy door. She tugged the chain that held her key from her neck and unlocked the door. _Those hunters will be in for one hell of a surprise when they get back_ , she thought and smiled to herself. She bounded down the stairs two at a time, heading to the kitchen first. She opened the fridge and frowned. Beer, nothing but beer in the fridge. She hated beer.

               Ophelia was sauntering into the library when she heard the footsteps behind her. She spun in their direction, surprised, she’d thought the bunker was empty when she heard the Impala rumbling away. The first thing she noticed was the muzzle of a pistol, held about a foot from her face. _Another hunter?_ She thought. Looking beyond the gun, she saw a girl with a pale complexion and long, bright red hair. _Damn_ , she thought, _why does it seem that beautiful women are always threatening me?_ The redhead cocked the hammer back with a resounding click and Ophelia raised her hands until they were on either side of her face, to show that she was unarmed.

               “I don’t know who you are,” the redhead said, “but you should get the hell out before Sam and Dean get back.” Ophelia kept her features plastered with a calm expression that belied the sweat gathering under her arms and the pounding in her heart. Keeping her arms raised well over her head, she spread her fingers in a calming gesture. She looked at the girl behind the gun, and saw that she was just as scared as Ophelia. Her hands were shaking, causing a slight vibration in the weapon. _Shit,_ Ophelia thought, _this girl isn’t going to shoot me._

               “I’m not going to hurt you,” Ophelia said. “ **Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.** I have every right to be here and I’m not going anywhere.” The redhead was still shaking a bit and continued pointing the gun at Ophelia. Ophelia sighed and asked, “What’s your name, Red?” The girl blinked and looked a little dazed. She appeared to be thinking about whether or not she should answer that question.

               “Charlie,” she said, finally. “Charlie Bradbury. I need to make a phone call.” She kept the gun trained on Ophelia as she dug a cell phone out of her pocket and punched a number into it. “Sammy…. Yeah, there’s a problem…. You need to get back to the bunker right now… there’s some girl here… I didn’t let her in, Dean, I don’t know how she got in… okay, see you in a few.” Ophelia sighed. The hunters were on their way back now, and apparently she would have to explain to them that this was her home at gunpoint. Charlie didn’t appear to have any interest in lowering her weapon.

               Ophelia took the time to examine the girl in front of her. Her dark eyes stood out against her pale skin, and Ophelia felt the urge to reach out and run her fingers through the long locks of red hair hanging over Charlie’s shoulder. She looked down at the t-shirt the girl wore and smiled. “Hogwarts Alumni” was printed across it in bold golden lettering. _Pretty, geeky, and knows how to hold a hostage at gunpoint_ , Ophelia thought, _seems like my kind of girl._ She decided she would have to get to know Charlie a little better.

               “My name is Ophelia Martin. I don’t know whether you are going to believe this, but I really do have every right to be here,” she started, but Charlie cut her off.

               “Save it for when the boys get here.”

               An hour later, Charlie still had the gun trained on Ophelia’s chest, Ophelia was still holding her arms above her head and they were starting to get sore. Two men stormed through the bunker door with their own guns raised. One was taller than should be physically possible with shoulder length brown hair and the other was still tall and had sharp, bright green eyes that bored into Ophelia. They quickly made their way down the steps, placing themselves protectively between herself and Charlie. The tall one asked Charlie if she was okay and took the gun from her. Ophelia rolled her eyes.

               “You hunters,” she deadpanned. “Always with the damn guns.” The shorter man looked at her with green eyes, he looked very angry.

               “Who the hell are you?” he asked. His voice was low and menacing.

               “My name is Ophelia. And I could ask the same of you. I live here.” The tall one looked at her with an eyebrow raised. They still didn’t lower the guns.

               “No, sister,” the short one again. “We live here.”

               “Look, I’m not a monster, obviously, or I wouldn’t have been able to get in through the wards.”

               “How did you get in?” The tall one asked. Ophelia slowly reached into the collar of her shirt, and pulled the chain out from under it, revealing a key. The men looked at each other. It was an odd the way they looked at each other, like they were communicating without speaking.

               “I’m a Legacy,” Ophelia said, by way of an explanation. She didn’t think they would know what she was talking about, but she didn’t really care. They were the ones that had usurped her home.

               “I don’t think so,” the short one said. “We are the only Legacies left.” Ophelia did a double take and looked back and forth between the two of them.

               “You idiots are legacies? How is that possible?”

               “Our grandfather was Henry Winchester,” the tall one said. Ophelia’s arms dropped to her sides, relief flooding into the muscles in her tired shoulders. Well, this was an unexpected turn of events.

               “No way,” she said, unsure of what else to say.

               “Yeah,” Charlie piped up. “This is Sam and Dean Winchester.”

               “Okay, well maybe we can stop with all the damn guns then.” Ophelia tucked her key back into her shirt and leaned back against the closest book shelf. “My grandmother was Josie Sands. She knew your grandfather pretty well from what I understand. I guess they worked together.”

               “Josie Sands?” the tall one. “Dean, that’s Abbadon’s host.”

               “Yes, please remind about how I lost my grandmother to a Knight of Hell. I really appreciate it,” Ophelia deadpanned.

               “We saw it happen. How can you be her granddaughter? There is no record of her having any children.”

               “Well, you know, back in the day it was hard enough for a woman to try to become part of an all male organization. She hid her family. Thought they might make it harder for her if they found out she had kids.” The tall one, which must have been Sam, nodded. “Are you guys gonna lower the guns ever?” Sam and Dean looked at each other with that weird telepathic look again, and then lowered their guns.

               They led Ophelia over to the long table and sat down.

               “Do you want something to drink, or something?” Charlie asked. She looked like she felt bad about pointing a gun at Ophelia. Ophelia smiled at her and shook her head.

               “So, how are we going to do this? I mean, you hunters have basically usurped my home.”

               “It’s not really their fault,” Charlie said. “It’s been years that they have been here. You’ve never shown up before, so how the hell were they supposed to know.” Ophelia raised her hands in accession. She found herself liking Charlie more every time she opened her pretty mouth.

               “Okay, I have a proposal. I think its fair all around.”

               “What is it?” Sam said, looking at Ophelia intently.

               “We could share the bunker. I mean, it would probably take a little getting used to being as we don’t know each other very well, but it could work.” Dean looked over at Sam with a raised eyebrow and Sam shrugged, muttering something about not being able to kick someone out of their own home. “Besides, that would mean that while you two are gone on hunts, I can stay here and take care of Charlie.” Ophelia winked flirtatiously at the girl, who smiled wide at her.

               “Well, I’m sold,” Charlie said. “How could I say no to spending countless hours with an actual woman of letters?”

               “Fine,” Dean said wearily. “But we are not moving out of our rooms. I don’t care if it used to be yours.”

               “I’d like the room closest to Charlie’s.” Ophelia looked forward to spending more time with the red-haired spitfire after this unexpected turn of events. Who knew where the next turn might take them?


End file.
